In the aforesaid applications, Ser. Nos. 094,794 and 241,297, respectively, there was disclosed and claimed an improved exercise device for strengthening the targeted muscle of a user; the exercise device had a weight means associated therewith, such that a forceful grip of the user's hand on the weight means was not necessary, and such that the necessity for employing the user's conjunctive adjoining muscles was substantially reduced, thereby substantially reducing the tendency to detract from the development of the user's targeted muscle.
In the prior art exercise devices, the gripping and grasping action with the hand automatically employed the conjunctive muscles of the arm, including the forearm, tricep and deltoid; and the same problem was encountered for the exercise and strengthening of other muscles in the body. Unfortunately, each of the apparatuses and devices resorted to in the prior art for developing a specifically targeted muscle (such as the bicep) provided for some sort of handle which had to be gripped and/or grasped by the user thereof. This gripping and/or grasping action required by each of these devices was a definite disadvantage, since it involved the use of conjunctive muscles which prevented the isolation required for the total development of the targeted muscle.
More specifically, every piece of exercise equipment or mechanical apparatus heretofore resorted to in the prior art invariably contained one common detractive denominator inherent within its design. Whatever else was intended--whether barbell, dumbbell, or one of the various exercise machines designed for total fitness--there existed some sort of handle which had to be grasped in order to use the device. Quite clearly, one was required to hold onto the handle to make the device work. This action of holding the handle automatically and necessarily employed the conjunctive (adjoining) muscles. Such "helper" muscles actually took away from the isolation required for full development of any specifically targeted muscle.
This detractive denominator occurred because of the physiological structure of the human body. A precise interface of cardiovascular, neural-nervous system, respiratory, and muscular function was adequate to carry the average person through their normal daily activity. However, this interface was simply not sufficient to create an above average (or dynamic) physique. Combined with the time constraints that typically discourage regular exercise, the obvious result was a rather large population group composed of "ordinary" (somewhat less than splendidly developed) individuals.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there remained a need for an exercise device for strengthening a user's targeted muscle; wherein the device was capable of being utilized by the user, such that a forceful grip was not required by the user; and wherein the necessity for employing the user's conjunctive adjoining muscles was substantially reduced, thereby substantially reducing the tendency to detract from the development of the user's targeted muscle. The aforesaid pending applications (Ser. Nos. 094,794 and 241,297) eliminated this serious disadvantage and deficiency of the prior art exercise devices.
Moreover, similar problems have been encountered in the handles employed in a variety of apparatuses, such as stationary exercise machines, as well as hand tools, portable power tools, stationary power tools, earth-moving equipment, motorcycles, devices for assisting handicapped or temporarily disabled persons, and, indeed, any apparatus having a handle which normally requires a forceful grip to be employed on the handle in the manipulation or control of the apparatus. In these apparatuses, the force required to grip the handle naturally contributes to the fatigue normally associated with the use and operation of the particular apparatus.